We will explore techniques in the detection of inflammation in children with respiratory diseases due to allergy, immunologic dysfunction, and hypersensitivity reactions as a result of local and/or systemic provocation. The emphasis will focus on non-invasive methods but will not be limited to these methods of investigation. We will attempt to use this information to determine if there are inflammatory mediators that may be diagnostic or representative of disease severity and useful in the management of these diseases.